1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have higher capacity and become more highly integrated, design rules may change. A change in design rules may also occur in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), which are one type of memory semiconductor devices.